herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Applejack
Applejack also known as Princess Applejack is a secondary supporting character in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry and My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak, who made her first debut in season 1 episode 2 "An Undercover Cowgirl", where she is shown working and spying for the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) and his men, but it turns out she isn't. She is the younger sister of Big Macintosh (Peter New) and also the older sister of Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber). She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voiced Nurse Red Heart, Rainbow Dash, Upper Crust, and Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009-2012). In season 1 episode 7 "Kunoichi in Peril", she, along with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Spike (Cathy Weseluck), Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), and Shining Armor (Andrew Francis) tracked down Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza), believing it'll lead her and her friends to Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong), who himself pursues Tiger Claw. She and her friends continued on their searches for Flash Sentry in season 2 episode 1 "Death of Splinter". Most importantly, she is also known as the Princess of Honesty. In season 2 episode 2 "Return of the Foot Clan", she got a call from Big Macintosh that Rahzar, Bebop, Rocksteady, Fish Face, Tiger Claw, and Baxter Stockman are not quite dead. She continues to fight against the Foot Clan in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic and My Little Pony: Magic Art Online. In My Little Pony: Night at the Haunted Museum, she is in love with Apple Juice, much to Caramel's dismay. Character relationships *Younger sister of Big Macintosh. *Older sister of Apple Bloom. *Daughter of the late Butter Pear and Bright Mac. *Cousin of Babs Seed and Brae Burn. *Defeated by Daring Do (Chiara Zanni) in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Seems to be good friend with Soarin (Matthew Hill). *Granddaughter of Granny Smith. *Was sent by the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson), Tiger Claw, Rahzar (Clancy Brown), and Fish Face (Christian Lanz) to kill Karai (Kelly Hu) for betraying the Foot Clan in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak, but choose not to do so. *Rival of Flash Sentry. *Defeated Rahzar with Rarity's assistance in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Infinity Fortress Applejack only made a minor appearance in the Infinity Fortress ascend mode where she appears in the floor "Unbinding Wave". Partner: Shinigami Quotes *I'm through with nasty words! *Suspicious character. Are you Discord's servant? (spoken to Wind Rider in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Pinkie, why have you come? (spoken after defeating Pinkie in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Big Mac, don't you even realize what you're doing? (spoken to Big Macintosh in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Wrong sibling, you hateful bastard. (spoken to Flash Sentry on the phone in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak) *Suspicious character. Are you Dr. Henry Wu's servant? (spoken to Fancy Pants in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Suspicious character. Are you Victor Hoskins' servant? (spoken to Thunder Lane in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Brae Burn, how can you be so foolish? (spoken after defeating Brae Burn in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Karai, you have to understand me. Getting revenge won't bring Tang Shen and Splinter back. (spoken to Karai in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *I hate fighting and killing! As much I hate you! (spoken to Rahzar in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Karai, I know you're mad, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my parents. Splinter and Tang Shen may be gone, but you still have a family, Big Macintosh, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and I... we're your family now. *(to Daring Do, while shooting her with a bayonet) Keep your hooves off my big brother! Big Mac, are you okay? Posing as Spoiled Rich During her first debut in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak season 1 episode 2 "An Undercover Cowgirl", Applejack disguised herself as Diamond Tiara's abusive mother Spoiled Rich and pretends to be her while spying for her cousin Brae Burn in Appleloosa. After the Shredder and his men, including Tiger Claw, Fish Face, Rahzar, Baxter Stockman, Bebop, and Rocksteady blows her cover, she returns to Sweet Apple Acres. Category:Important Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TMNT heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tv show heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martyrs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Rivals Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Singing heroes Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Siblings Category:Determinators Category:Straight man Category:Genius Category:War Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Book Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Special Agents Category:Former Slaves Category:Gormiti heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Animals Category:Transformed Category:Pure Good Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous Category:Revived